Memories of Past Travels
by MTWKing
Summary: After a bitter loss in the Unova League, aspiring Pokemon trainer, Tanner Riverton, reminiscences of his former rivals and travelling companions with the league winner.


Memories of Past Travels

Ventress Conference, Ventress City, Unova Region, Present Day…

"I first met Jason and Rachel on the second day of my journey" Spoke Tanner Riverton, a Pokémon trainer who wore a red hat, a blue sleeveless jacket with a white and red trim, along with blue jeans. An Umbreon lay on his lap, fast asleep. "We went on to travel together for 4 years straight. It was quite the journey, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for them."

He sat next to a girl about two and half years older than him making her about 18 years old. She looked at him intently as he spoke. Her grey eyes almost bore into him. She tucked a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear as she went to ask her next question.

"So why didn't they come with you to Unova? Why didn't they even show up to watch your league matches or at least the semi-finals?"

Tanner looked out from where they sat towards the stadium where the Unova league was hosted. Despite his bitter loss he smiled before answering.

"Because they have dreams of their own." He replied simply. "The time came where for each of us to pursue our own dream we had to split up"

"That still doesn't explain why they didn't show up for the league" Kara, the blonde-haired girl, said.

"They have lots going in on in their lives. They know it doesn't matter to me whether or not they show up" Tanner started as he pet his sleeping Umbreon. "We're all great friends and know that we support each other. Rachel's off studying at some university in Sinnoh where she's learning all she can about her passion, Pokémon moves. Jason's working on a ranch in Kanto where his can truly hone his breeding skills. I wouldn't want them to put their dreams on hold, so they could watch me try to achieve mine for what seems like the hundredth time."

Kara looked at him for a few moments processing what he said. She couldn't help but see the joy in Tanner's eyes soon turn to loneliness the longer he talked about Rachel and Jason.

"How did they help you during your time travelling with them?" Kara asked.

Tanner chuckled at his memories of the times he, Rachel and Jason would spend prepping for one of gym battles, or league matches. Kara smiled as she saw the joy return to his features.

"Where do I begin?" Tanner said shaking his head. "They've helped me too many times to count… The one the stands out to me the most is how they singlehandedly won me my first ever gym badge"

"Please elaborate" Kara said finding the story intriguing.

"Well, we had just arrived in Pewter City after travelling through the Viridian Forest…."

* * *

Flashback….

Pewter City, Kanto Region, 5 years ago….

Tanner adjusted his red baseball cap as he stared at the doors of the Pewter City Gym. Who knew doors could look so… Intimidating. The Eevee perched on his shoulder couldn't comprehend why her trainer was so apprehensive to enter the gym. He'd been raving about this battle for the past few days. Tanner was about to reach for the door only to be interrupted by one his travelling companions.

"So, are you gonna go in or what?" Rachel asked impatiently as she brushed some her brown her behind her ear. "Don't tell you me you've gotten cold feet after talking my ear off about this gym battle"

"Don't pressure him Rachel, I was even nervous my first time battling a gym" said Jason, Tanner's other traveling companion. Jason was slight older the both Tanner and Rachel. He was originally a trainer but decided to quit to peruse breeding. His dark brown hair was maybe two shades lighter than Tanner's, his black eyes showed his amusement at what would surely be another skirmish between Tanner and Rachel. Those two would sometimes bicker over the silliest things.

"Hey!" Tanner stated as he turned to meet the gaze of Rachel's green eyes. "I was just about t-"

For the second time in recent minutes, Tanner was interrupted, this time by the doors opening. Tanner's brown eyes considerably hardened as he saw who came out.

A boy with orangish brown hair strolled out confidently. He smirked when he saw Tanner and made his way towards him. His grey eyes stared at Tanner almost challenging him. This is Tanner's childhood rival, Wesley.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up!" Wesley taunted as he showed the inside of the left side of his unzipped leather jacket, revealing a boulder badge. "You better hurry up and win yours or else I might beat you to the Indigo league"

Tanner's uneasiness about challenging the gym was instantly swept away as he felt the fire to be better than Wesley ignite again.

"I'll show you!" Tanner stepped forward in challenge. "I'm gonna go win that gym badge now!" he proclaimed as he ran into the gym.

"Smell ya later loser! I'd love to stick around and watch you lose, but I've got places to be!" Wesley said as he turned and left.

Jason chuckled finding the exchange amusing.

"It's amazing what a little friendly competition will do to change Tanner's attitude" he said as he followed his younger travelling companion, walking at a leisurely pace.

"I get what you're saying but I think the competition between Tanner and Wesley is anything but friendly" Rachel added as she stood back and watched Wesley walk off for a bit before turning to follow Jason.

Inside the gym, Tanner stood in amazement as he took in the giant battlefield littered with rocks and other hazards. On each side of the battlefield were giant stands for spectators to sit. Across from where Tanner was stand lay a giant chair where a man with tanned skin and spiky brown hair sat.

"Who are you? And why have you come here?" The man asked as he rose from his seat. He wore a green vest over a long sleeved green shirt, khakis and brown shoes completing his outfit his outfit.

"I'm Tanner Riverton from Pallet Town! And I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader to a Pokémon battle and win a gym badge!" Tanner proclaimed without hesitation.

"Vee!" Eevee added from her perch on Tanner's shoulder.

"Someone's confident" Rachel mumbled as she sat down in the stands.

"Confidence, although not too much, is a good thing" Jason said as he sat down next to Rachel.

"I'm Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader" The man said as he stepped into the Gym Leader's box opposite to where Tanner stood on the battlefield. "And I accept your challenge"

Tanner got his first look at Brock's as he stepped into the light shining down at Gym Leader's box. He had a neutral expression, his eyes almost seemed shut and he had very spiky brown hair. Tanner steeped into the trainer's box following Brock's lead.

 _How does he even see?_ Tanner thought.

The young red capped trainer's thoughts were soon interrupted by a referee who stood at the side of the battlefield.

"This is an official gym battle between Pewter City Gym Leader Brock and the challenger, Tanner Riverton. You both may use two Pokémon with only the challenger being allowed to make substitutions. They battle shall begin when both Trainers are ready"

"Hey Jason, what kind of Pokémon does Brock use?" Rachel asked leaning over towards the former Trainer.

"He uses rock type Pokémon, normally his Onix and Geodude." Jason replied coolly. "They're both tough, they gave my Alakazam a run for its money."

"Why didn't you warn Tanner?" Rachel asked. "How do you expect his Charmander and Eevee to match up against them?"

"Tanner needs to learn about being prepared." Jason responded seriously as he stared out at the battlefield. "Sure, he's trained really hard but, he has to learn more about being ready to face any scenario"

Rachel nodded as she turned her attention back to the battlefield.

"Let's go Geodude!" Brock yelled as he tossed a pokéball into to the air, out came a boulder with a face and two arms, each sporting huge biceps.

"Geodude!" It called.

Tanner eyed down Brock's Geodude. Who knew picking which of his two Pokémon to send out first would be so hard?

"Vee?" Eevee's call broke the young trainer out of his thoughts. He instantly knew who he was going to choose.

"Let's give it our best shot Eevee" Tanner exclaimed as he pointed forwards energetically. The small brown evolution Pokémon jumped of her trainer's shoulder and on to the battlefield.

"You may have the first move" Brock said calmly.

"Alright! Eevee use Quick Attack!" Tanner called. Eevee charged towards her opponent at lighting speed slamming into it head first. Eevee fell backwards after collision clearly having been on the worse end of it as Geodude sat still seemingly unaffected.

"What!?" Tanner exclaimed at what he witnessed.

Brock ignored him as he issued his next command.

"Tackle it Geodude!"

Geodude launched itself at Eevee, slamming into the evolution sending it sliding backwards. Tanner looked on in shock at the damage dealt to Eevee giving Geodude the chance to return to a more defensive position.

"Use Quick Attack again Eevee!" Tanner exclaimed punching his fist forwards.

"Dodge and use Rock Throw!" Brock commanded.

Eevee pounced at Geodude with speed but Geodude was quicker. The boulder Pokémon rolled out of the way and proceed to throw a large rock at Eevee.

"Vee!" Eevee groaned in pain as the rock hit its target. Eevee stumbled for a few steps before collapsing to the ground.

"No!" Tanner cried as he saw Eevee collapse.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "Tanner, select your final Pokémon!"

"Good work Eevee" Tanner said as he recalled Eevee back to her pokéball. Generally, Eevee dislikes being her pokéball, but after every battle she loses she always goes there to regain her strength.

Tanner pulled his last pokéball from his belt and stared at it for a few seconds before throwing it in the air.

"Charmander, I chose you!" he exclaimed as his trusty starter Pokémon appeared.

"Charmander!" The fire lizard called as it shot flames from it's mouth.

Brock looked on. _Did this guy seriously challenge my rock type gym with a normal and fire type?_ He thought.

"Quick Charmander start off with an Ember attack!" Tanner called out snapping Brock out of his thoughts.

Charmander shot a barrage of red hot embers at Geodude who, once again, took the attack almost like it was nothing.

"Use Tackle!" Geodude obeyed Brock's command and rammed into Charmander.

"Respond with Scratch!" Tanner countered. Charmander slashed it's claws across Geodude's face, actually getting the rock type Pokémon to appear slightly uncomfortable for the first time this battle.

"Use Rock Throw Geodude!" Brock shouted.

Geodude grabbed another even larger rock and threw it at Charmander with marksmen like accuracy. Charmander groaned as the rock hit its mark and slowly recovered still looking dazed.

"Don't let up Charmander! Use Ember!" Tanner called out, with desperation in his voice.

The fire lizard once again launched a barrage of embers. That, once again, seemingly did nothing to Geodude.

"I've seen enough" Brock said coldly. "Finish this with Tackle!"

Geodude rammed Charmander across the battlefield. The flame Pokémon lay on the battlefield unmoving.

"Charmander is unable to battle! All of Tanner's Pokémon are unable to battle which means the match goes to the Gym Leader, Brock!"

"Return Charmander" Tanner mumbled has recalled his fallen Pokémon and turned to leave.

Brock stared down Tanner as he slowly walked away.

"Don't return until you're properly prepared. I can't afford to waste my time with unprepared opponents"

Rachel flinched at those words as she and Jason made their way a out of the gym, a few feet behind Tanner.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Rachel asked no one particular, once the group had returned to the nearby Pokémon centre.

"What's harsh?" Tanner asked as he finished giving his Pokémon to Nurse Joy in order to be healed.

"What Brock said to you"

"Oh" Tanner mumbled as he started to feel depressed about his gym battle again.

"Maybe, but he wasn't wrong" Jason said, joining the conversation. "Tanner ran head first into this battle without know much if anything at all about his opponent"

Tanner started to have enough with his self pity. Sure, some of what Jason said maybe is true , Brock was wrong to tell him wasn't prepared. He trained really hard for this battle and it just didn't go his way.

"Really? How so?" Tanner asked as he looked Jason in the eyes. With an intense stare that normally only Wesley could get from the red capped trainer.

Jason looked back at his younger traveling companion, reading the expression on his face. Rachel looked back and forth between the two, not entirely sure what was going on between the two.

"It's true that you trained a lot for this battle" started Jason "But you didn't use all of the recourses available to you to insure a victory. You didn't ask me about anything I knew about Brock or tried to teach your Pokémon new moves with Rachel to maintain an advantage"

"Oh" Tanner felt like a complete idiot. Here he thought he could just march into a gym and just win a gym battle.

"But that's in the past now" Jason continued. "Now you can properly prepare and crush Brock like you, Rachel and I know you can"

Rachel smiled at Tanner. _Knowing him, he's likely gonna be too stubborn to catch a new Pokémon to get a type advantage. Which means he'll need my Pokémon move expertise._

"So, is there anything else I should know about Brock?" Tanner asked.

"Other than his best and second Pokémon is an Onix, no" Jason replied. "His rock type team will be difficult to beat with your Charmander and Eevee, so I recommend you go and catch a grass or water type"

"No, I'm gonna stick with Charmander and Eevee" Tanner proclaimed. "We started this challenge together and we're gonna finish it together"

"Then you're in luck! I've got some steel type moves we can teach them to give you an advantage!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Awesome! Thanks Rachel! Let's start now!" Tanner yelled as he ran out of the Pokémon centre.

"Tanner! Nurse Joy is still healing your Pokémon!" Jason reminded the young trainer.

"Oh right!" Tanner sweat dropped as stopped in his tracks.

Rachel broke out laughing.

"Hey! Its not funny!" Tanner exclaimed as he Rachel started to argue once again.

 _Here they go again…_ Jason thought as he watched the two younger members of their group start bickering. Tanner and Rachel really do have a hot and cold friendship. One moment they'd be best friends and the next they'd be at each others' throats.

* * *

Ventress Conference, Ventress City, Unova Region, Present Day…

"Wow" Kara trailed as she listened to Tanner's story.

"Yeah… That wasn't one of my proudest moments" Tanner laughed as he adjusted his hat.

"To think I almost lost to someone who got creamed during their first gym battle" Kara pondered.

"Hey! I gave you more of a fight than that guy did in the finals!" Tanner shot back.

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding" Kara giggled.

"So, what happened next?"

"Rachel and I worked on teaching Charmander Metal Claw and Eevee Iron Tail for the next few days" Tanner resumed his story. "After we mastered those moves, I practiced with Jason for a bit before returning to the Pewter City Gym, where I once again challenged Brock"

* * *

Flashback….

Pewter City Gym, Pewter City, Kanto Region, 5 years ago….

"Wow I am a genius!" Rachel sang as she watched Tanner's Eevee landed another Iron Tail onto Brock's Geodude, dealing a super effective hit.

Jason merely rolled his eyes at what Rachel had said and returned to watching the battle.

"Quick Eevee! Use Iron Tail again!" Tanner shouted. Eevee quickly obeyed her trainer and slapped Geodude with her tail as appeared to be metallic.

The boulder Pokémon could not take another hit a fell to the ground with swirls in it eyes.

"Geodude is Unable to battle! Eevee is the Winner!"

"Good job Geodude!" Brock said as he recalled his Pokémon.

Brock grabbed another pokéball from his belt.

"Go Onix!" he yelled as he tossed it in the air revealing a giant rock snake Pokémon.

"Quick Eevee! Strike with Quick Attack!" Tanner commanded not wasting a second.

"Use Harden to defend"

Eevee charged at Onix with lighting speed, colliding with the rock snake. But not before it glistened for a few seconds raising its defenses. Onix, in the end, seemed relatively unfazed by the attack.

"Fight back with Wrap!" Brock called.

Onix slithered around Eevee and wrapped its massive body around the small evolution Pokémon. Eevee began to cry out in pain as Onix began to squeeze.

"Get out of there Eevee!" Tanner exclaimed as he recognized his Pokémon's distress. "Use Iron Tail to break free!"

"Don't let it escape Onix!"

Onix squeezed tighter as Tanner could only look on helplessly as it squeezed the last fight out of Eevee. When the rock snake finally let up, Eevee lay on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Eevee is unable to battle! Tanner please select your final Pokémon!" the referee exclaimed.

"Poor Eevee" Rachel said sympathetically from the stands.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine and Charmander should be able to handle the rest of the battle" Jason said as he adjusted his sun glasses on his forehead.

"I'm proud of you Eevee, good work!" Tanner said has he returned her to her pokéball.

Tanner grabbed Charmander's pokéball and threw it into the air.

"Charmander! I chose you!"

"Charmander!" Charmander cried as he appeared on the battlefield.

"Start off with an Ember!" Tanner once again took the first move, wanting to get off to a good start.

Charmander unleashed a wave of red hot embers that, like always, seemed to have little to no effect on the opposing rock type.

"Tackle it Onix!" Brock roared.

"Don't let it get close!" Tanner shouted, "Counter with Metal Claw!"

Onix charged towards Charmander headfirst. However, the fire lizard was prepared and slashed Onix across the face with his claws as the shined like metal. The rock snake roared in pain as it retreated.

"Now's our chance Charmander! Use Metal Claw again!" Tanner hollered seeing his opportunity.

Charmander moved in and slashed Onix once again. But this time, Brock had a plan.

"Use wrap now that Charmander's in close!" The gym leader yelled.

Onix wasted no time and wrapped its body around Charmander and started to squeeze.

Tanner looked on, seeing Charmander struggle in pain, much like Eevee.

"Quick Charmander! Use Metal Claw to break free!" Tanner shouted in desperation.

With a spark of energy Charmander started to slash at Onix with its metallic. The two Pokémon seemed to be locked in an eternal battle. Eventually, Onix started to get the upper hand as Charmander began to slow, Charmander eye lids started to grow heavy. Tanner recognized this and knew he had to do something.

"Don't give up Charmander!" He shouted with pure determination. "I believe in you!"

Charmander's eyes instantly snapped opened with a new fire of determination as he started to rapidly claw away at Onix. A blinding white light started to Charmander.

"Charrrrrrrrrr!" It cried as the light grew brighter.

"What's happening!?" Rachel asked as she shielded her eyes.

"I don't believe it" Brock trailed as he looked on.

"Charmander's evolving…." Jason breathed.

When the light faded, Charmander stood across from Onix as it's evolved form, Charmeleon. Charmeleon looked like a larger more menacing version of Charmander that has bigger claws and a singular horn protruding form the back of its head.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon roared as it stared down the Onix it had recently escaped from.

Tanner raised his pokédex at his newly evolved Pokémon.

"Charmeleon, the flame Pokémon and the evolved from of Charmander. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. New moves learned: Dragon Rage."

"Sweet!" Tanner exclaimed.

"Let's end this quickly Charmeleon! Use Dragon Rage!" Tanner called to his newly evolved partner.

Charmeleon shot a fiery blue ball of energy out of its mouth towards Onix. It with deadly accuracy.

"Rwar!" Onix cried as it fell over, motionless.

"Onix is unable to battle! Which means Charmeleon is the winner! Also meaning that Tanner Riverton of Pallet Town is victorious!"

"We did it!" Tanner exclaimed as he ran onto the battlefield. The young red capped trainer quickly pulled Charmeleon into a hug.

"Wow, those two sure are something" Rachel said as she smiled at the scene.

"Yeah, Tanner sure knows how to forge a bond with his Pokémon" Jason added. "Come on, let's go congratulate him"

As Rachel and Jason made their way to the battlefield, Brock approached Tanner. Tanner stopped hugging Charmeleon stood to face the gym leader.

"Today you showed true resilience and teamwork" Brock said as he handed Tanner a boulder badge. "I present you with the Boulder Badge as proof of your victory here today"

"Awesome! Thank you, Brock!" Tanner said as he put the badge in his badge case and shook the gym leader's hand.

"Alright! I got the boulder badge!" Tanner exclaimed as he raised his fist in the air, all while turning to face Rachel and Jason,

* * *

Ventress Conference, Ventress City, Unova Region, Present Day…

"I knew you were stubborn but seriously?" Kara asked. "You willingly challenged a rock type gym with a fire and normal type?"

"Again, not my proudest moment" Tanner said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Wesley laughed and laughed after he heard about it"

"Tell me more about Wesley." Kara suddenly pushed out of the blue. "You said he was your biggest rival, right?"

"Well I wouldn't say he was my biggest rival, but he was definitively my first rival" The red capped trainer replied, clearly not expecting the question. "I grew up with him and this other girl named Laura in Pallet Town. We all started our journeys at the same time and we would often meet up as we would always travel the same regions. I still see Laura quite regularly around Pallet Town, Although I haven't seen or spoken to Wesley in years"

"Really?" Kara asked. _How could you lose contact with someone like that?_

"Yeah" Tanner trailed as his expression grew unreadable. He reached down and stroked Umbreon again before continuing.

"It all started after the Hoenn League…"

* * *

Flashback…

The Hoenn League, Ever Grande City, 3 years ago….

"Wait up Laura!" Tanner yelled as he chased after the brunette.

He, Rachel and Jason ran madly after her through the stadium that housed the main event of the Hoenn League. Laura had been looking for Wesley all day with no luck. But when one of Tanner's league opponents heard that he was planning on leaving, the brunette rushed off to try and catch him.

The group left the stadium just in time, catching Wesley as he was walking down the stair to the main road out. His backpack was loosely slung around one shoulder as he walked with his head down.

"What are you doing Wesley?" Laura asked as she reached the top of the stairs. Tanner and company stopping a few feet behind her. Wesley stopped in his tracks not even looking towards her as he replied.

"I'm leaving" Wesley replied simply without emotion.

"Why?" Laura asked as she slowly took a few steps down the stairs. "The Hoenn League isn't over yet"

"It is for me" Wesley replied.

"But Tanner has a semi-final match tomorrow" Laura continued. "You know he's going to need you, me, Rachel and Jason to cheer him on, there's also the clos- "

"I don't care about any of that!" Wesley suddenly snapped as he turned to face Laura. He had a heated look on his face.

Laura stared at him in shock at his sudden out burst.

"I'm leaving because I need to get stronger" Wesley started. "I failed all of you by losing in the second round. I've been an arrogant jerk and if I don't change, I'll only ever watch Tanner in a semi-final rather than battling him in one"

Tanner, Rachel and Jason looked on in shock as Wesley turned and started to walk away.

"That's not true" Laura said, finding her voice again, quietly but with authority.

Wesley stopped in his tracks.

"It is true, I need to grow stronger and find out who I really am" Wesley said. "Only then will I be able to advance as a Pokémon trainer."

Wesley then turned towards Tanner. He had his usual determination in his eyes.

"Tanner, when we meet again I will have grown enough to measure up to you, you are an amazing trainer and have always been the better one between the two of us, I hope that one day we can consider each other rivals once again."

Tanner took his eyes off of Wesley for a moment and looked down to Umbreon who was standing next to him. Unsure of what to say, the red capped trainer nodded at Wesley.

"Of course,"

Rachel and Jason remained silent during the whole scene. They both knew that this was between Tanner, Wesley and Laura. The three have history going back to before they each set out on their own journeys.

Wesley started to walk away again. Laura moved to follow but Wesley stopped her.

"Don't follow me Laura. I need to do this alone" Wesley said.

"But Wesley… I" Laura started.

"Save it for someone who deserves it." Wesley said not even looking at her.

Wesley took off in a sprint and eventually disappeared into the crowd of people down the main road.

Laura feel to her knees and started crying. Rachel ran up to her and pulled the girl into a hug.

"It's okay..." Rachel tried to calm down the girl who had now started sobbing into her chest. "You don't need that jerk anyways"

Tanner stared out towards where Wesley had disappeared. Umbreon stared at her trainer, she didn't quite understand what had happened, not that she really understood much of what happens between Tanner and Wesley, not many Pokémon or people, for that matter, could understand their rivalry.

"Should… Should I have tried to stop him?" Tanner asked as Jason moved to stand next to him.

"Everyone has to follow their own path, no matter what we tell someone or what we do, people will always find their way to their path" Jason said as placed a hand on Tanner's shoulder. "Wesley will be alright, you shouldn't feel guilty about not trying to stop him."

"Umbre!" Umbreon cried trying to assure her trainer.

"Thanks Jason, Thanks Umbreon" Tanner said as he turned towards Laura who was still crying in Rachel's arms. "Let's try and cheer up Laura"

* * *

Ventress Conference, Ventress City, Unova Region, Present Day…

"So, he just left, and you haven't seen him since?"

"Yeah" Tanner replied. "Laura's tried looking for him a couple times, but she's had no luck. We know he's still alive because he makes transfers with Professor Oak from time to time but even the good professor doesn't know where he is".

Kara chuckled. It was strange, here she was conversing with the trainer she had beaten in the semi finals of the Ventress Conference about his previous adventures. Normally you only saw your opponents on the battlefield.

"What are you gonna do now that you've won the league?" Tanner asked suddenly.

"I'm gonna train with my team before we challenge the elite four" Kara replied. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure" Tanner sighed. "Umbreon and I are gonna head home for a bit, but after that, I have no idea"

"You should come to Kalos!" Kara exclaimed. "It's my home region and its awesome!"

"I'll look into it" Tanner said noncommittally as he looked at his watch.

"Would you look at the time" Tanner said as he stood up, causing Umbreon to wake up and let's say she wasn't happy with this rude awakening. "I should head to bed, I've got a flight to catch tomorrow. Thanks for the talk, it was nice to reminisce about my earlier travels"

"No problem" Kara replied. "It was fun to learn more about you. So I'll see you in Kalos? If you don't come, I might have no opposition in the Kalos League"

"We'll see" Tanner chuckled as he walked away towards his next adventure with Umbreon in tow.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my first story. Sorry if you find any grammatical errors. (I'm pretty sure I found most of them)**

 **If you enjoyed this one, stay tuned for more stories featuring my OC Pokemon Trainer, Tanner Riverton, and other OCs found in this story.**


End file.
